Red World
by ikkebenraar
Summary: Vampire have taken over the world. They feed and protect the humans, but that protection has a price: Blood. Feed the vampires. And not everybody appreciates this. Myra Bones, together with fellow rebels, wants to blow up the walls around London, the city full with crawling corpses. But first, they shall have to survive everything coming on their path towards extintion.


Red World

Vampires have taken over the world. They feed on us, humans. Whenever they want, however they like. Not everybody can be a vampire or eventually become one. Because of some weird reason, when bitten, you die. And come back. Not as a vampire, but something else. Instead of drinking blood, they eat meat. Human meat. That's why they were put in a city with huge walls where they have to survive. Because if they'd walk around free, no more humans would live. And of course, who would feed the vampires if we're gone? That's why they protect us, to survive themselves. Some need their protection and use it. They're pathetic. We survive on our own, we don't need their help.

Part 1, human. Chapter 1, Myra Bones

Myra Bones! This is your final warning! Open the door right now!"I shook my head, trying my best not to laugh. Those idiots. Even though they were vampires, they were still dumb as fuck. I would be long gone when they opened that door. I quickly grabbed the black bag filled with all my stuff from the table and ran towards the window, opening it and climbing on the edge, when a loud noise made me look backwards. A huge mistake. Four men were standing outside my small apartment, one held his feet on my door, which was now lying on the floor. I didn't waste any more second and jumped out of the window. But it was too late. I had already seen him. And he me.

My name is Myra Bones and I'm human. I'm one of the few left living in England. Most flee in fear because of London. The city of the un-dead. The vampires built huge walls around London and dumped all the un-dead inside. Of course they first all moved the humans living there. Otherwise, less people to feed on. Duh. But yeah, the only 'people' living in England are vampires that watch and protect the walls. But the only humans living here, as far as I know, are rebels. Rebels who want the vampires gone. But for that, we'll need the un-dead.

"Code?"a voice spoke through the door when I knocked on it. "Open the fucking door or I'll throw you over the god-damn wall. It took a second before the voice answered. "Myra."it said and suddenly the door opened and revealed a young boy from around 14 behind it. I let out a sigh. "Free, what are you doing here? You're not allowed to leave your room during night!"I entered the house and looked around the hall, seeing nobody. "Who was supposed to be on watch today?"I asked. "Cohl. "Free answered while he shut the door and I turned around. "And where is Cohl?" "Upstairs with Steph. "No, no, no, no! Not this shit again! "Free, stay downstairs, would you?" He nodded and went to the living room, happy he was allowed to stay downstairs instead of staying in his room.

I kicked against Cohl his door, I was too pissed to knock. "Go away, you know the rules."was the answer I got. "Would you kindly repeat the rules again, before I rip your fucking throat out?"It was silent for a second. "Myra, is that you?" Cohl asked. I grinned. I knew he was scared of me. His voice sounded though now, but that's because there was a door between us. "Who else would it be dipshit?" I yelled. "Now open the fucking door." A ruffled laugh came through the door and a girls voice giggling. "Get of me, Steph." Cohl laughed and loud noise was followed. I was patient and waited for 5 more seconds before I kicked at the door again. "If you don't open this right now..." I started when the door was yanked open. "What do you want?!" he snarled at me and I blinked. "Excuse me?! I get back after 6 weeks and the first thing I see is Free behind the door." "God damn it, I told that brat to stay in his room." I rolled my eyes. "The only brat here is you. And that aside, I don't blame him. I wouldn't be able to stay in a room next to you two doing… things." He smirked. "But why is Free down there alone?!" He raised his shoulders. I started to become even more pissed, "Where is the rest?" I asked him and hoped for his sake that he did know that. "In the basement." he answered. "Can I go inside now? It's getting cold in boxers." "Sure." I smiled and thankful, he turned around. "Oh, Cohl?" "Wha-" he started and turned around. My fist hit him exactly at his nose and blood started to gush out. "Ah, fuck! Myra!"

He held his hand on his nose and looked at me while Steph ran to him from the bed. "Cohl!" she yelled and wrapped her arms around his waist. I turned around before I really needed to throw up. I walked down the stairs and headed for the basement, leaving these two behind.

Free jumped up from the couch and ran to hallway when he heard me walking down the stairs. "Jaw?" he asked, doubting. I shook my head. "Nose." He laughed softly, a sound I hadn't heard for a long time. And I realised I had missed it. "Well, Cohl told me the rest's in the basement." Free looked at me, thinking. "Last thing I heard was that they were looking for new houses. But yeah, after I think they were going to the basement. But isn't that on the other side of town?" I nodded. "Can I stay here?" Free mumbled. "I don't like the dark."

I silently closed the door behind me after I made sure Free was tugged in on the couch, I did not want him in his room with these two upstairs. When I turned around, darkness surrounded me. Reaching into my jacket, I grabbed my flashlight and quickly turned it on. The dark wasn't safe with all the vampires here. Some respect our part in nowadays society and won't attack for blood, but some are seriously crazy and will do anything for it. I carefully looked around and when I decided it was safe, I continued. The road to the basement was hard and annoying, because of all the broken houses. No one lives here, except rebels who move every month, so nobody takes care of the other houses. So eventually they all broke down. The only ones standing up are houses we live in currently. We always blow our old homes up as soon as we leave. Still, the vampires haven't entered our current home. Yet. But what else can we do if we don't live here? When I was halfway through, I felt something sharp digging in the skin of my leg. I immediately jumped away and shined my flashlight on the ground. A huge piece of glass stoke out of a broken window. I raised my flashlight and looked at my leg which was now burning painfully. A hole in my jeans was the first thing I saw. I raised my leg and looked at the wound visible in the opening. Blood dripped down pretty quick. I cursed. Now I had even more reasons to hurry to the basement, we had clean bandages there. I decided to run and made my way through the dump which was once England.

When I reached the basement, I turned my flashlight off, it sounded awful silent. Plus, all the lights were out. I raised my shoulders, the fuckers were probably all asleep. I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, ready to wake all of them up. But the first thing I noticed was the smell. It smelled terribly. Like blood. Then, when my eyes were used to the dark, I saw my friends laying on the ground. At first I thought it was a sick joke, or that they were really sleeping. But that wouldn't really explain the smell. Then I noticed the person standing in the middle of the room, with its back towards me. I instantly turned my flashlight on and could finally see the person standing in front of me. Long, red hair which was black at it ends and curled. A black jacket which looked awfully familiar. Then the persons turned around and my eyes grew wide. Red glowing eyes, freckles all around her face and a mouth covered in blood. When she spoke, shivers down my spine appeared. "Missed me sister?"


End file.
